Dino Velvet
Dino Velvet is the main antagonist in the 1999 thriller film 8mm. He is a cruel and infamous snuff film director and Tom Welles' archenemy (alongside Machine). He was portrayed by Peter Stormare, who also portrayed Gaear Grimsrud in Fargo. Personality Dino Velvet is a merciless, remorseless, brutal, psychopathic, and above all sadistic snuff producer with absolutely no regards towards his female victims. He is particularly misogynist and enjoys beating, torturing and murdering women on camera. He also loves taunting Tom Welles after meeting him. He is greedy and willing to do anything in order to become more and more wealthy, thanks to his atrocious movies. Velvet usually uses manipulation in order to stay undetected by the authorities but when his business is seriously threaten, Velvet is willing to do anything in order to keep his position as a feared mobster, including abducting and killing his vengeful victims or competitors. Velvet lacks any moral code or honour and instead of directly facing his foes, he prefers to sets traps for them thanks to his goons and cunning intelligence. ''8 mm'' Background Dino Velvet's background is unknown. He was likely a perverted porn director who went insane and decided to specialize in particularly violent sadomasochists films. Events of the movie His works include snuff films - where his female victims are not only raped but also murdered - starring his loyal actor and minion George alias Machine. Thanks to Machine, Velvet's business went pretty well (amongst the black market, full of sexual deviants) and Velvet soon dominated the black market and became wealthy, allowing him to get more henchmen such as Daniel Longdale, a lawyer representing the man who commissioned the snuff movies. However, at one point, Private Investigator and hero Tom Welles infiltrates Velvet's snuff ring as part of his efforts to find out the truth about his client's missing daughter, with help from porn store employee Max California. Velvet soon finds out about Welles' ruse thanks to the corrupt lawyer. Velvet then orders Longdale to kill Welles, but Welles saves himself by revealing that Longdale was paid a great deal more to commission the film than Velvet was to make it; in the ensuing brawl, Velvet mortally wounds Longdale with a crossbow, and Longdale responds by shooting Velvet in the throat with his pistol. Velvet then slowly dies from blood loss while being held by Machine. Trivia *Despite being the main antagonist, Dino Velvet has a very limited amount of screen time, and is also the first to die out of the film's three antagonists (the others being Machine and Eddie Poole). Gallery Screenshot_2018-03-16-17-38-46.png|Dino Velvet shot to death by Longdale Screenshot 2018-03-16-17-39-08.png|The death of Dino Velvet Category:Snuff Filmer Category:Arrogant Category:Betrayed Category:Businessmen Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Cheater Category:Conspirators Category:Cowards Category:Crime Lord Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Enigmatic Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Gangsters Category:Gaolers Category:Greedy Category:Homicidal Category:Horror Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Leader Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Mentally Ill Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Mobsters Category:Movie Villains Category:Murderer Category:Non-Action Category:Opportunists Category:Paranoid Category:Perverts Category:Provoker Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Pure Evil Category:Rapists Category:Sadists Category:Slaver Category:Stalkers Category:Starvers Category:Successful Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Torturer Category:Trickster Category:Wealthy